Valkyrie's Kingdom
by GwinsDavineRaven
Summary: Cross between several topics, vampire related. Few characters are from Immortals After Dark Series. The young prince of Scotland's vampire/lycan coven is in danger from enemies of his family's royally long pasts. language possible
1. Prologue

Prologue

The average speed a child can run is not even five miles an hour. This one can go nearly fifteen when he feels tired; however like everyone else he was beginning to get tired. His torn jeans and thick brown shoes felt like they were weighing him down. His life was in danger and he was ten years old. His hair flapped with every run-step he took and now his thighs and belly hurt; his lungs were sore too. He let out a cry for help for the first time in almost two minutes but of course no one came to his rescue and he feared that his guardian was dead. They had been jumped from behind and they took his guardian down because she'd been afraid for him.

Lukas feared that he'd gotten her killed and now he was crying. "Help me! Please," he cried out as he tripped over something and fell and stubbed his knee. It stung but only for a moment as he jumped.

He heard howling and he went into fetal position but he felt someone coming near him and began crying. A feral growl sounded above him and yet he didn't feel himself being killed, instead someone was picking him up and carrying him far away. He heard someone with a rough voice tell him that he's alright and will be taken care off; he cringed and felt cold. He shivered.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Luke and Kresley Lowell and the enemy lycans.  
The idea for this story came while I read the first in the  
****Immortals After Dark Series and that credit actually goes to Kresley Cole- the author.**

_Thanks for reading._

_PS, this story will be very short. five chapters, give or take a couple_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lukas 'Luke' Lowell felt his back touch a sofa surface and he finally opened his eyes and saw a man turn away. He jumped up and grabbed his hand, "I have to go help Angel. Stay here-," he almost whispered. "Wesley!" he yelled and turned his back to him. "You'll be safe here with us, I promise." He hesitated on the last word but Luke barely noticed.

"How do you know?"

"We're the good guys' kid, we always win." He smiled and Luke saw his fangs but didn't make a motion to tell the man he saw them. He ran off as an older man took his place and he went over to him with a clipboard and papers and books in both hands. "Take care of the kid Wesley."

"You're not my boss Karew," he snapped. Lukas recognized the British accent and smiled, he knew plenty of Brits. He came to Lukas and knelt down in front of him, "Hello. I'm Wesley- what's your name?"

Before Lukas could say his name was Lukas the others returned and made a large noise by swearing. "They got away before I could get to them, kid I'm sorry." Karew went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Get away from the boy Aubrey; you're not good with them."

Luke shook his head and crawled onto his lap, Aubrey stared down at him as he curled up and yawned. "What's your name?"

Luke didn't answer, he fell asleep in his lap and Aubrey asked Angel what he did wrong. "He's just tired, who knows how long he was running away from the werewolves; do you want a blanket Aubrey?"

He didn't know they were mocking him until he said the kid was cold so that'd be a good idea, "Knock it off. He fell and began balling himself into hysterics; he thought he was going to die Angel- why would they be after a child?" He moved Luke so he was more comfortable and Aubrey continued to be his pillow and mattress.

Angel smiled and hid it from him for a moment before he said, "Do you want to keep him Aubrey. He has your eyes."

Aubrey glared at him and pet his hair slowly, "Shut the hell up Angel. He belongs to someone, I'm sure. He is kind of cute though-."

There was a knock at the door and their neighbors came in, Dr. Cullen and his three sons came into the office followed by Nessie and Bella Cullen. They saw the boy and hesitated, "He is not mine or anyone's here. He sort of clung to me before I could get away."

"You don't look like your complaining thought."

"To be honest, no," he answered. "What brings you here Dr. C?" he asked.

Carlisle chuckled; he'd never been called that before. "We came to what was going on- any news?" he asked and Angel nodded.

He nodded over at the boy, "He came here screaming for help."

"Damn I forgot about his," Aubrey said and looked at Wesley. "Wes get something to clean his knee," Wesley didn't argue, he hurried out of the room. "He fell and skinned his knee a little, sorry guys. I forgot about it."

"Don't worry, didn't know until you brought it up Aubrey. Cute kid you got there," Jasper said and smiled at Edward. Edward chuckled, _Edward, Aubrey is _happy_ about the kid liking him more then the others. He's very impressed with himself to be honest._ Edward went over to sit down, Nessie and Bella followed carefully and sat down behind Edward as he felt the kid's wrist. "Good, at least he's still alive," he muttered.

Aubrey rolled his eyes and he squirmed a little, his feet came out from under the blanket and Bella went over and pulled off his shoes. "How old do you think he is Aubrey?"

"Maybe nine to eleven," he shrugged. "Thank Bea."

"Sure Ace," she said and Nessie giggled as Bella sat back down. Fred and Gunn joined them and Angel told everyone about the werewolves; there'd been five of them, one of them a female. Angel said that they were after the boy but they didn't know why and was afraid that maybe the boy they now had was one of them but they weren't sure. They couldn't be sure of that yet. They needed him to be awake of course to ask the questions.

Carlisle and Angel crowded around Aubrey and the boy just as he beginning to wake up finally; he gurgled a few words and blinked at the bright lights. "Good evening, young sir." Aubrey teased and Angel stared at him, "I'm very surprising when I want to be Angel." He said and Angel nodded, apparently. "Do you remember me?"

He nodded, "Karew." He whispered, "Are they coming back?"

"We don't know," Angel said honestly. "I'm Angel and these are my friends. You met Wesley right?"

"Um, I think so." He whispered, "What if they come back," he turned to look up at Aubrey. "They're strong and they have killed people before."

Aubrey actually stiffened, "Someone you know?"

"My sister and soon my mom and dad, I know they'll go after them next."

Aubrey gave him a happy, "We'll take care of it, I promise." He said and the boy nodded, "What's your name?"

"Luke," he answered and yawned again.

Angel patted the side of his head gently, "You can sleep Luke- you're safe here. But we need Aubrey to be up, is that alright?" Luke moved closer to Aubrey, Angel smiled. Amused he said, "You can keep him for a little while." Funny thing was that they didn't know if he was talking to Aubrey or Luke, "Go to sleep Luke. We'll take care of you and we'll find your mom and dad."

He only began crying silently as he turned his back to everyone and Aubrey moved a little more and Luke fell back asleep. Aubrey whispered that he was crying, Edward stood up and Bella moved closer and ran her hand down Luke's back. Edward went to Carlisle, "Do you think we'd be safe enough to keep the kid until we can find his family?"

"Someone should, Aubrey isn't that good of a dad- if it's alright with you, I'd rather you take the boy."

"But he obviously likes me! No offense Carlisle, but you have a full house already."

Carlisle nodded, "What if you come with the boy?" he suggested, "I do agree with you Aubrey- he may be more comfortable with someone he clearly really trusts and he shied away from Angel a little. At home, he'll have Nessie to play with at least," he added and Nessie smiled and looked up at her mother who smiled down at her daughter.

Aubrey nodded finally but before he could speak there was a crash as they entered through the glass windows and Luke woke up with a start- Bella grabbed her daughter and Luke and carried them away from the glass and into a corner as she stood in front of them as Luke tried to see and Bella let him. Nessie fought her mother too and Bella let them both see. The five werewolves were well organized and knew what they were doing obviously because no surprises could be done on them; they fought well. Better then they expected.  
Wesley got Fred and Gunn outside to let the vampires handle it on their own; Luke yelled as Aubrey was about to be jumped and Bella grabbed him before he could get to far. Aubrey yelled for Luke not to get involved and stay with Bella but the boy didn't listen to him. Luke pushed her hand away and Nessie cried for him not to; a wolf turned and spotted him and smiled. She stepped towards him and then there was another yell.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The extra person was a blur and the werewolf going for Luke was dead in a second; all wolves turned and saw the girl on the floor and snarled. "Kresley!" Luke yelled the name.

"Stay there Luke, I mean it!" She yelled and he stepped back, all four werewolves advanced and she pulled a knife from under her pants and tosses it back to Luke. He held it with both hands.

"Kresley, you should be dead by now."

She smiled, "Funny thing about us- we heal so much faster then you think." She said and kicked the female over onto her back. "One down, four to go. Who's next?" She asked and they all turned instantly and charged for her; it happened fast and was another blur. She changed too, but only half way and one of them bit into her side and she kicked another and pushed the biting one off her easily. She grabbed his muzzle and twisted it almost right off; he shrieked in pain and collapsed.

"Kresley, behind you!" Luke yelled, she turned and grabbed another as he jumped her and pinned her to the floor. They saw she had werewolf attributes, like the fangs and claws but no fur or even a tail; Edward told Bella to stay back in the corner. Kresley bit into an arm and he cried out surprised and she released him and pushed herself up. The remaining three turned and left, she went to go after them but Luke screamed her name again and she kind of went back to normal.

He tackled her and gripped her around the waist, "Luke you need to stay here. They can't get this far now."

"Kresley please, I thought you were dead- don't go stay with me. Please," he sobbed and she looked down at him carefully.

"Are you hurt?" she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Of course not. Here," he went to hand back the knife but she shook her head and said he needed to keep it. "But I can't, Kresley." He whined and followed her to the window and grabbed her shirt- or what was left of it. "Please stay with me, please Kresley- I won't run this time if they come back, I'll help you." She grabbed his shoulders and knelt down.

"You will _never_ stay with me when those attack, you will run as fast as you can." She said and watched his eyes. Her own were silver, a bright silver and her skin was pale. They noticed she didn't even wear shoes, "They are too strong for you-."

"They nearly killed you before!"

"They barely hurt me Lukas," she said. "Do not argue with me- you stay here and I'll be back by morning." She said.

"I want to come Kresley."

"Lukas," she growled and he hung his head. "What will you do?"

"Stay here."

"Why?"

"Because you're in charge and I'm only ten- you're 10-45," he mumbled and she smiled. "I'll stay with Aubrey and you'll go kill them."

"That's damn right and you better behave and don't be ordering people around either." She stood up, "You are _not_ king yet," she said and disappeared. He hurried to the window but Carlisle and Aubrey went to him and picked him up.

"The glass Luke," Carlisle said and he tried to go through the window but Carlisle was too strong for him. As he kept struggling Aubrey went over to him and Luke went to Aubrey and clung to him, "Will she be alright?"

"I thought you said your sister was dead."

"I thought so too," he whispered and put his forehead on Aubrey's shoulder.

……………….

Luke went with Aubrey and the Cullens to their house and Esme was introduced to him and he went with her to the kitchen to get something small to eat. He held her hand but looked back at Aubrey as Carlisle touched his shoulder and told him that Alice couldn't see Luke's sister or the other werewolves. As they talked Alice and Rosalie came downstairs in frilly nightgowns and wet into the kitchen, Aubrey followed. The Cullens were around the island as Nessie taught Luke how to play tic-tac-toe, she was letting him and he seemed to know it.

"Stop letting me win Nessie," he smiled.

"I'm not," she said defensively and Edward smiled at Bella. "Here I'll show you some tricks…." There was a knock on the door and Carlisle and Aubrey went to answer it. It was Angel and Spike, "Are you sure you don't mind Carlisle?"

"Completely- more the better and since Alice is unsure of what will happen, we may need a lot of help to keep Luke safe. Aubrey is protective of the boy." Angel looked at Aubrey but he was already returning to the kitchen but Luke was coming from the room and went to Aubrey right away, "Luke?" Carlisle said and Luke looked over at him, "Do you remember Angel and his friend Spike?"

He nodded, "Is there anymore glass?"

Angel shook his head, "No- it's all gone and the windows are replaced Luke, thanks for your concern."

"Kresley will go there first," he began.

Alice appeared, "He's right- Fred is giving her directions here. She'll be here in a few minutes," Luke smiled and hugged Aubrey tightly who only smiled. They retired to the living room as a few others went upstairs and Angel, Spike, and Aubrey stayed in the kitchen. The others had just put in a movie when Alice called that she was here Aubrey and the others went to the door. "You must be Kresley," Alice smiled.

She came into the house and her face lit up a little when she saw her brother, "Thank you." She said to Alice as if she did everything.

Luke ran over to her and gripped her around the waist, "Did you get them?"

She smiled, "Yes but Dane got away." She whispered, "Don't worry Luke- we're going back home now."

Carlisle went forward as she picked him up easily and he hugged her, she was wearing different clothes now; a gray blouse and dark blue shorts and black shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a hair clip and a few stray strands held in front of her face. She was a beautiful girl, Aubrey and Edward found it funny that Rosalie didn't like her because of it. Her eyes were blue now and her skin was cleaned and still scars along her arms, hands and fingers showed clearly; on her neck a wound was healing slowly… until they saw it was a scar too. Her hair was almost to her waist and thick curls surrounded her face, her brows were thin and created a small slight arch.

Luke shook his head slightly when he ran his finger over the scar on her neck, "Who gave you this one?"

"Damon but you know what Lukas?"

"What?"

"It's only Dane now and he's alone and scared, Bethany is dead and she won't hurt you anymore because I said so."

She set him down and he turned to the others, "Come on Kresley. Come meet my friends," he took her hand and led her over to the others. "That's Alice, Nessie- her mom and dad, Bella and Edward. That's Carlisle and his Esme; Angel and that's Aubrey. He found me before," he said and Kresley looked at each of them.

"Was he any trouble?"

"Not at all ma'am, it is late though- you can both stay here for the night. If this Dane is alone how much can he get done against all of us? Please Kresley," Carlisle asked. "Luke I think kind of likes it here and I think there are some questions that need to be answered."

She sighed, "Of course. There's always questions," she said and told Luke to stay and watch the movie as she, Angel, Aubrey, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Spike went into the kitchen. She looked actually uncomfortable to be there. When asked if she was alright she nodded.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Alright, um, first- your brother is a great kid. How long have you had him?"

"Since he was about two- our parents didn't want him for their own reasons," she said. "Now Luke has to go back," she muttered. "He's very easy to take care of, he never complains except when he's afraid."

Carlisle smiled, "We noticed. How old is he really, there's no way you can be 1045 and he's only ten."

"Oh I assure you, it's quit possible, my father gave me his dark hair and my mother had the curls. Luke's hair is that dark colour but not cursed with the curls," she said jealously. "My mother used magic to conceive us both, it was common to practice but failed nearly ninety percent of the time; she was a vampire," she said. "And my father is a werewolf. Luke and I share both qualities: the strength and speed- did he tell you how far he ran?" Aubrey shook his head, "We were about five miles away before he probably got tired. He'll stop aging around twenty or so- my physical age is about twenty so we think it'll be the same for him. Lukas can jump higher then I could at his age; since males are typically stronger, I think he's also stronger than I was as well. His progress is wonderful and better then our parents will expect- they want an alpha, not a follower, and so far Lukas is showing signs of becoming what they want."

"How have you managed to take care of a human child for most of his life?"

She hesitated, "We've been living with friends. Tamara is like a second sister to Luke and her husband, Wilson are great- they were part of our home a few decades ago in Scotland."

"You let your vulnerable brother live with other vampires."

"Vampire, oh- no- they're werewolves…" she sighed. "Scotland is the only place in the world where we have the biggest number of vampires and werewolves- not only tame and safe to be around, but able to get along. We have several hundred, all under the protection of a cloaking device; we're safe there and able to hide from the hunters and the Italians," she added and Bella stared at her. "You know them?" Kresley asked Bella and she nodded.

"They have threatened us before- a few times actually. Our daughter was supposed to be killed by them because she's a half vampire, half human. How do you hide from them?"

"Easy, we kill anyone who gets close. There's hundreds of us in Scotland; we're a safe haven for our kind, but it's hard to find- you can only find it if you know where it is." She said and Bella almost giggled at her comment, Kresley smiled at her. Aubrey looked past her and saw Lukas approaching, Nessie was with him. Kresley turned around and faced him.

"Kresley," he said. "I've decided that I want to take Nessie with us to Valkyrie, it'll be safe there- she showed me others." He said and Bella and Edward had to keep from going over to the children; Kresley didn't say anything yet- she just watched her brother as if something horrible happened. "What's wrong sister?"

Kresley shook her head, "Lukas." She knelt down and Lukas and Nessie both went to her, "I agree." She whispered, "As part of the throne, a king needs a queen and since this girl is yours already… it makes much more sense then anything else I've ever heard in my entire life." She told him and touched his face gently and she smiled. Edward and Bella clung each others hands as she whispered. "Lukas Lowell, you've already found your mate."

_Only another chapter left, told you it'll be a short story._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nessie glowed as it sunk in that Lukas was her mate for life; He held her hand tightly. They both looked the same age and even if Nessie grows a little faster, Luke's maturity will be far beyond any other child his age. Her parents both went over to Nessie and Bella stared down at them as the children held hands and Nessie even moved behind Luke. Carlisle was smiling and Esme held her hand over her mouth. Kresley watched her brother and Nessie carefully.

Lukas watched her too, "Her aunt saw it Kresley." He whispered and stepped towards her, "Alice saw it happening. Nessie and I become leaders of Valkyrie and we get to live a long time together; we fall in love- we already know that for a fact." He said and smiled back at her; she blushed and watched her father and mother. Edward shook his head; his daughter was staying with them!

Kresley however leaned against the counter and beamed down at them, "It took so long for mother and father to find each other Lukas." She told him and touched his shoulder and touched Nessie's jaw bone carefully, "Welcome to the family Nessie."

"No!" Edward bellowed and they kids jumped, Luke pulled Nessie behind Kresley with him.

"Edward maybe you don't understand you can't separate mates- it's cruel."

"Where's yours then?" He growled.

"Dead. He died in war," she answered. He frowned and almost apologized but stopped himself, she then said. "There are reasons you know why humans and immortals shouldn't get together."

"You killed him." Kresley didn't answer him; Luke stared up at her- he was biting his lip. He didn't know that about his sister and his face clearly showed it.

"Taking away the mate of another is one of the worst things you can do Edward."

"What's the biggest thing?"

"Killing one of them in front of the other," she answered indefinitely. "I understand you are her father," she looked at Bella. "Her mother, but Nessie's destiny is to live in Scotland- she'll be safe there. Safer here or anywhere else; no one can find our castle."

Edward growled and Kresley returned it, "She is my daughter and since Luke isn't even your son-."

"Well obviously, why else would I leave Scotland for so long… mother and father wanted grandkids after over a thousand years. Just a tad late in that department, that's why they wanted to have Luke. Normal wants for normal people."

"Your parents are not normal."

"You're not either," Kresley yelled back at Edward. "You're a vampire and managed to have a kid! No one is normal- nothing is either; somehow creatures like us have always managed to fuck up the mortal history. Wars, famine, plagues were blamed when it was really vampires who went and had fun in Europe. The Black Plague was the biggest killing spree of humans by vampires in history; do you have any idea how many famous people, Christopher Columbus, for instance were not only mystical beings but killed by a demon or some kind of monster. Mysterious disappearances and suddenly people end up being found… that's our world at work Edward. Normal for us to interfere in the mortal word and change everything; our presence has created a history that, not only, doesn't makes sense but makes everything questionable."

It was longest Luke has ever heard her speak and whispered that to Nessie who only looked back at him; Edward suddenly had a vision of Nessie and Lukas married and with children of their own. Princes and princesses running around and calling him and Bella grandpa and grandma. Carlisle and Esme would be great-grandparents. He looked back at Bella but she was focused on her child and Lukas Lowell.

She stepped forward, "Nessie- honey." She whispered, "What do you want?"

Nessie left behind Kresley and went to her mother, "I like Luke mom, I want to go."

Edward went forward and Kresley didn't move, "Nessie you're just around ten years old." He told her, "That other werewolf is after Luke and to kill him, he'll go after you."

"Don't scare the kids with that bullshit," Aubrey snapped and Kresley turned to stare at him. "You heard the girl- woman- princess person," he added quickly as Kresley raised her brows at him. _Girl?_ "The place is safe from this Dane guy, Nessie will be fine… what if we take a vacation and go with them back to their village?" he suggested.

Kresley nodded, "Since you don't know how to trace, Luke and I will meet you at the airport place." She said, "That gives me time, actually to get him to our villages and the castle."

"No I want to go with Nessie, Kresley- please."

"That's up to her parents. I don't trust those metal things, I won't be there to keep an eye on you."

"Planes are now the safest way to travel Kresley," Arubey told her.

She shook her head, "Tracing is."

Luke went over to Aubrey, "I want to go with you Aubrey, please, please, please!" he held his hands together to beg for his permission. "Please Aubrey!" he nearly yelled.

"Luke!" Kresley warned.

He winced and looked back at her, "Sorry Kresley." He mumbled.

"You know better Lukas."

"Sorry Kresley," he said again and Aubrey caught her eye. Luke turned back to Aubrey, "May I please go with you?"

Angel stepped forward, "Of course you can, I'll handle the transportation. Do you mind, Kresley, if we tag along to see you castle?"

"Of course not," she said. "Will you be with him the entire way."

"I'm stay here tonight actually."

"Alright good," she stepped away from Nessie and Bella.

Luke frowned, "Are you going to see mom and dad?"

"Dane is still out there," she said.

"Stay here with me and Aubrey, please Kresley." She shook her head and he ran to her, "What is I said 'as your king, I order you to stay here'?" He asked her and it got her to laugh a little.

"Lukas, even when you are king, you'll be unable to order me around." She told him confidently, "I'm still your older sister." She said to him and he looked up at her, resting his chin on her belly, "Do you remember the way to Valkyrie?" He nodded oddly against her stomach, "Behave and keep your hands to yourself. If you're anything like dad…" she looked up at Aubrey. "Keep an eye on him," she said and Aubrey smiled and nodded. Kresley ran her hand over his hair, pushing back his bangs and he smiled. "I'll see you again."

"Do you promise?"

"I can't make promises when I might be able to keep them Lukas, I've told you this before."

"Then I don't want you to go," he whispered.

"Someone has to protect the future king and his queen," she glanced over at Nessie who was being held in front of Bella; she smiled. She took Luke's arms and held him away from her slightly as she knelt down on one knee, "Luke, one thing you'll learn soon enough is that every leader has to make sacrifices and choices that are not always that great… Valkyrie is still technically my kingdom- mom and dad are just filling in until you're ready; as leader, I have to protect my people Luke," she told him.

"Dane won't find it."

"No," she agreed. "But he'll kill people until I destroy him, it's my job to protect my family and the castle and the people who live there." She told him quietly and he bowed his head slightly, "Luke, don't be afraid." She pushed his bangs away from his eyes, "You'll make a great king- you'll be faced with war someday Luke."

"Were you?"

"Oh yes," she nodded. "Maybe not a lot, but someday you'll have to leave your castle and Valkyrie and lead an army of Lycans and vampires."

"Leave Nessie behind too?"

"The one thing you don't want to do is bring your wife to war Lukas," she warned him. "No husband or wife wants to see the person they love die for their war, if you both die then your home will be unguarded."

"But mom and dad-?"

"This isn't their job anymore Lukas, it's ours." She told him and finally stood up, "A long time from now, you and Nessie will give your crowns away to you descendants and you can stop and rest- it just so happens that I took mine before I took over Valkyrie." She said and with a kiss on his cheek she disappeared as she traced out of the house.

THE END


End file.
